


Vid: Fire on Fire

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Fanvids, Happy Ending, M/M, Parabatai Feels, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Fire on fire, would normally kill usWith this much desire, together, we're winnersThey say that we're out of control and some say we're sinnersBut don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms- Sam Smith, Fire on Fire
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Shirasade's non-fic fanworks





	Vid: Fire on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A Jalec vid that I worked on on and off for about a year, because the song was perfect but my feelings about the show are... complicated. I couldn't resist giving them a happy ending, so this is technically an AU. ;)
> 
> For my darlings from Jalec Squad, who I told about this at last year's con. *facepalm*

**Music** Fire on Fire, by Sam Smith (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vk_xq1P7vIU)

  
[Download](http://fandomish.net/vids/sh_fireonfire.zip) (.mov + .srt in .zip, 755mb) | [Peertube](https://fanvid.stopthatimp.net/videos/watch/8d40a3f2-7301-4567-9c58-d5e62e603101) (stream and download)

 **Voiceovers** :  
Jace: You taught me that to love is to destroy  
and to be loved is to be the one destroyed.

Valentine: And you've proven how right I've been all along.

Jace: There are no easy choices right now.

Jace: I'll always be a soldier  
but you're a leader, Alec.

Alec: I've got you.

Alec: I can't live without him.

Young Jace: Same side.

Jace: Same side, remember?

Jace: Our hearts beat as one.

Alec: He's closer than blood, he's my parabatai.

Alec: You're coming with us.

Alec: If I lost you  
I'd be lost, too.

owl!Jace: You and your undying love for your parabatai.

Jace: You can kill me.  
Just please, let me get to him first.

Alec: Jace!

Jace: Alec!

Alec: If aught but death  
part thee and me.

Alec: Wherever I go  
you're right there next to me.

Jace: We can't be broken.

Brother Zachariah: It is my honour to pronounce you  
one.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this several months ago, but the audio was completely unusable for some reason (like, couldn't-understand-a-word unusable). On a whim today I tried again to export it, and with the exception of some crackling it's fine (which is a problem iMovie's been giving me for years), so I decided to share.


End file.
